


Karma

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Lila gets what she deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: Lila gets her karma, and Marinette makes a new...acquaintance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get into this, I wanted to point out that I changed the title on my original "Karma" story to "Sabrina's Rebellion" because I needed the Karma title for this. I just wanted to clear that up before there was any confusion.

If there was one thing Chloe and Sabrina could not understand, it was that everyone in her class aside from the two of them, Marinette, and Adrien believed Lila's lies about...well, everything. Because, come on. Since when did Jagged Stone own a kitten? Even they knew the man had a crocodile seeing as how he lived out of Chloe's father's hotel and they ran into each other on the elevator more than once. But of course, heaven forbid either of them say anything to call Lila out on her bullshit. Because people would assume they were just being mean to her. When Lila was the one playing them all for a loop.

"You know," Chloe said as they sat in their seats before class started. Looking at Marinette's empty seat because Lila had managed to destroy the girl's reputation so badly that she had to change schools. "I never thought I'd say this. But the class is so empty without Dupain-Cheng here."

"Yeah, it is kind of sad that she's gone," Sabrina commented while giving Chloe a dirty look. Because as much as she knew that Chloe didn't like Marinette all that much because those two have been bitter rivals since kindergarten; she could have said something to expose Lila before it got to this point.

"I could deal without your silent judgment over my silence of Lila's bullshit," Chloe said to her, already feeling the judgment coming off her orange haired friend as she gave Sabrina her cellphone. "Take this."

"Why?"

"I might have a little bit of digging on our little Italian friend while you were letting Marinette cry into your shoulder a while back," she said with an evil smirk. "And nobody messes with Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Except for us," Sabrina finished with a nod, wiping off the screen of Chloe's phone on her vest as Ms. Bustier came in just as the bell rang. Going through the usual routine of taking role call, and making sure everyone was there before Chloe stood up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Bustier, but I have an important announcement to make," she said, holding her phone out to make Sabrina give her phone back as she walked up to the front of the room and connected her cellphone to the projector. Sabrina getting a premature satisfied grin on her face, which quickly tipped off Adrien that Chloe was up to something.

"As you all know, Marinette recently switched schools after running into a bit of bullying from us. And for once it wasn't my fault," Chloe stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest while everyone got kind of annoyed with her. Minus Nathaniel who was passed out asleep at his desk, as per usual, and had nothing to do with Marinette leaving because even he saw through Lila's lies. "Up until her leaving, the majority of us called her a lot of things: selfish, mean, snobby. These are all things that you guys all use to describe me all the time."

"Get to the point!" Alix called out.

"My point is, as much as I hated Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She didn't do anything wrong," Chloe continued, looking directly at Lila as Nathaniel picked his head up. "Without even asking if it was okay with her, you guys moved her seat to the back of the room. You all assumed that she didn't want Lila here, when she didn't say anything of the sort. I mean, come on people. The girl was our class president, and she bent over backwards numerous times even beforehand to make all of you happy when I brought you down. Not to mention, we've all known each other since we were in kindergarten, and know that Marinette is none of the things you guys called her. You guys on the other hand, turned against her at the drop of a hat. All because Lila started a rumor. And if you don't believe me, I have a few pieces of evidence to prove my claims."

Hitting the play button on the video she had on her phone, Chloe watched as her butler panned up to her and Jagged on her makeshift interview set on the video and sat back to watch.

 _"Is it rolling?"_ she asked.

 _"Yes Miss Chloe. It is,"_ the butler said in the background.

 _"Thanks,"_ she said before turning back to Jagged. _"And thank you for talking to me, Jagged. I know it's not everyday I bother you to talk to me in front of the camera."_

 _"Is the camera really necessary?"_ Jagged asked, completely confused as to why Chloe needed him in front of it in the first place.

 _"In this case, yes. Yes it is,"_ she said. _"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, there's this girl in my class. Her name is Lila Rossi. And she's been going around saying you wrote songs for her, and that she damaged her hearing while trying to save your kitten."_

 _"What?"_ Jagged asked, his dark purple eyebrows going up in confusion. _"I never heard of this girl in my life. And I don't have a kitten, my crocodile Fang would eat it in a heartbeat."_

 _"And the songs?"_ Chloe asked.

 _"That never happened either,"_ Jagged exclaimed. _"Me writing songs for or about someone your age would not bode well with my managers, no matter the context it's in."_

 _"Hey Chloe,"_ Sabrina said in the background.

 _"Well, that's all I needed from you,"_ Chloe said, dismissing the rock star with a wave of her hand. _"You can go."_

 _"Umm...Thanks?"_ Jagged said, still really confused about the whole interview as he got up and went back inside. The video turning off soon after while Chloe turned to see everyone looking at Lila. Adrien and Nathaniel looking at her with a smug look on their faces because Lila just got called out.

"Oh, you paid him to say those things," Lila said.

"Why would I pay a wealthy rock icon to lie to me on camera?" Chloe asked, looking at Lila like she was stupid. "Also, I'm not done."

Turning back to her phone, Chloe switched the video with a swipe of her finger, and hit play. Lila's face appearing on the board as everyone turned back to watch the video.

 _"Ugh, look at her,"_ Chloe said, facing her hidden camera away from Lila to show a sniffling Marinette from when she was still going to school.

 _"Yeah, it is kind of sad seeing as how I caused her friends to turn against her,"_ Lila commented. _"But what they don't know is that it's all a lie. I just wanted to sit next to Adrien. The fact that she's leaving is just a bonus."_

"That's not fair!" Lila said as Chloe paused the video. "You recorded me without my knowledge or permission. That is illegal!"

"Oh, I'll get away with just a slap on the wrist given my status," Chloe said, leaning casually against her desk. "You on the other hand, have bigger messes to clean up. Come on Sabrina, let's go."

Disconnecting her phone from the projector, Chloe strutted out of the classroom like the Queen Bee she was, with Sabrina following behind her with her nose in the air. Her confidence faltering the second she got out into the hall because Sabrina tripped and she had to help her up; trying not to laugh at her friend's blunder as they walked away from the classroom to let everyone take in the fact that they were all assholes.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Later that Day~**

"Chloe," Sabrina said as she ran a nail file along blond friend's perfectly manicured nails.

"Yeah Sabrina?"

"Should we be concerned about the fact that we're probably going to get Lila akumatized again?" she asked, grabbing the bottle of clear nail polish from beside her.

"Oh, I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will have that covered," Chloe said, waving her free hand dismissively while Sabrina cleaned up a bit of nail polish that had gotten on her friend's cuticle. Her phone buzzing on the table beside her, making her sit up and take one of the cucumbers off of her eyes to see that Nathaniel had sent her a text:

**_Hey, I appreciate you sticking up for Marinette earlier in class today. But we have a different problem now._ **

"You have got to be kidding me!" she shouted at her phone.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

"Lila's putting up a fight," she said, calling Gabriel's number, and putting him on speaker as she put her phone back on the table and used her free hand to wipe off her face mask with a towel.

"Hello?" Nathalie answered.

"Oh, good. You picked up," she said, taking her hand back and blowing on her nails once Sabrina was done painting them with the clear shiny polish. "Listen, one of my and Adrien's classmates is probably going to show up at your house in the next ten to twenty minutes claiming she's pregnant with Adrien's child. Don't listen to her. She's lying through her teeth, and wouldn't be the first time she's done it either."

"HE DID WHAT!?" Gabriel yelled in the background.

"Thanks for warning, Chloe. But if you'd excuse me, I have to keep my boss from murdering his son when Adrien gets home," Nathalie said in a hurry before hanging up.

"I cannot believe she stooped to that kind of a low just because you called her out," Sabrina said as she switched over to Chloe's other hand, and hung up the phone.

"You better believe it," she said. "And now it's personal."

"Please tell me we're going to take the high road, and just tell her parents on her," Sabrina said.

"No, I tried doing that before Marinette left. And her mom screamed at me saying that she was the perfect little angel," Chloe said, taking her hand back once Sabrina was done painting her nails. "If she's going to drag Adrien's name through the mud just because I called her out. We're making sure she can never do that again."

"Chloe, you said we wouldn't stoop to her low," she said.

"Call Aurore and Mireille. See if either of them will be willing to do an acting gig for us."

"Chloe, you're-You know what? Forget it. I'll call them and have them meet us at the library tomorrow morning if Adrien's not already pulled out of school."

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Oh, come on Marinette. Cheer up," Theo said as he cleaned the windows in the bakery. "So what if your friends all turned on you? You'll make new ones at your new school."

"Yeah, but it's not the same," she said, slumping against the counter. "I've known all my other friends since kindergarten. What if no one at my new school likes me?"

"Marinette, you're one of the kindest, most genuine and friendly people I've met. And I've only been working here for a week," Theo said to her. "Trust me, you're going to be just fine."

"Thanks Theo," she said as the door to the bakery opened, and Lila stepped in. "What do you want?"

"How about that chocolate cupcake that's front and center in the display case?" she said, making Marinette give her a dirty look before she went to get a to-go box from the shelf. "So, how's life at your new school? Make any new friends yet?"

"No," Marinette said, putting the box together and getting one of the cupcakes furthest in the back.

"Oh, that's such a shame," Lila said. "Well, I think you'd be glad to know that no one at school misses you. And Adrien and I just started going out. He says I'm _so_ much better than you. Better yet, he and I are actually expecting soon."

"Marinette, no!" Theo shouted, wrapping his arms around Marinette's waist to keep her from jumping over the counter and attacking Lila as she walked off without paying for her cupcake. Marinette screaming all sorts of profanities after her as Theo slipped in the cake batter Tom had spilt on the floor when he went to help him restrain Marinette, and accidentally pulled her down with him. "Ow."

"Marinette, stop it," Tom said, grabbing his daughter by the shoulder to keep her from going after Lila.

"Yeah, you already know she's lying," Theo said as he got up and brushed the cake batter off of his shirt, the door opening again as Jalil came in to pick up a cake for his dad. And laughing his ass off when he saw Theo covered in cake batter.

"Shut up, Jalil," he said, pushing a wayward strand of hair out of his face while Tom went to get the cake.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Later that Night~**

"Gabriel, would you please stop pacing? You're going to wear a groove into the floor," Nathalie said as she watched her boss pass in front of her again.

"Quiet, I'm thinking," he said, continuing to pace the floor while Adrien hovered on the other side of the door out in the hallway to listen for his father's verdict about the situation. Because if he wasn't careful, Gabriel could very well pull Adrien out of school again just to avoid the shame and ridicule that was sure to come thanks to Lila's lies.

"Why don't you just akumatize Marinette and get it over with?" Nathalie hissed at him, making sure Adrien wouldn't hear.

"Too easy," Gabriel said. Yeah, he could just akumatize Marinette like his assistant had suggested, seeing as how she was the one person Lila harassed more than anybody else. But as Hawkmoth, he needed Lila to fill in Chloe's previous job of akumatizing people so he could get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses; not to mention, her getting attacked by an akuma probably wouldn't teach her much of a lesson. If Chloe and her behavior was any indication up until she became Queen Bee, Lila will just keep lying and refusing to take any sort of blame until she runs out of lies. Hell, she was already scraping the bottom of the barrel with this whole pregnancy scandal. "Have you tried getting in touch with Lila's parents?"

"Yes, I did," Nathlalie said. "One said he was too busy to talk to me, and the other cursed me out saying her daughter would never lie to her about being pregnant. Threatened to take us to court over it, and have the media know all about it."

Okay, maybe akumatizing Marinette wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"Did you talk to the school principal?"

"Yes, and as far as he was concerned, he thought Lila was abroad until just recently."

"That is...not really surprising," he said, going back to his pacing.

"So what are we going to do?" Nathalie asked, glancing at the door to hint to her boss that his son was on the other side.

"The one thing I promised myself I would never do if this scenario ever occurred," he said. "Call the TV station, see if they'll be willing to interview us and the Rossi family."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "This is going to be on live television after all."

"Trust me, I'm sure," he said, stopping his pacing and closing the space between them to whisper in her ear. "I just won't akumatize her this time."

"Very well," she said. "I'll get on that right away sir. But what are we going to do about Adrien?"

"He's still allowed to go to school," he called over, making sure Adrien heard him through the door, and hearing his son let out a happy 'Yes!' before he realized he had given himself away and ran up to his room. Gabriel rolling is eyes at his son's actions while Nathalie just smiled, and called the TV station.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"What can I get for you, Theo?" the bartender asked as he cleaned out a glass behind the counter. "Your usual?"

"Sure, why not?" Theo said as he slumped into a bar stool. Leaning his elbow against the counter, and resting his cheek in his hand while the bartender went to get him his drink.

"You look like you've seen better days," Jalil said from behind him, making him turn his head as he sat down beside him.

"Well as you saw from when you came into the bakery to get your dad's cake. It's been a day," he said as the bartender brought him his drink.

"Yeah, was that all about anyway?" Jalil asked as the bartender got him a drink. "I could hear Marinette yelling all the way from the other side of the park."

"Lila showed up, and said that she was pregnant with Adrien's kid," Theo explained, taking a sip from his drink. "Which is total bullshit if you ask me. If any of it were true, it would not have been Marinette who would have had to change schools. Also, you really need to talk some sense into your sister. Marinette's been going to her new school for almost two weeks, and no one from her class has really come to see her or even apologize for how they treated her."

"I'm sure she'll apologize when she's ready," Jalil said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Jalil, your sister turned her back on a classmate she's known since kindergarten because the new girl lied about her," Theo said. "Call me crazy. But Alix should have known better than to believe a word Lila said about Marinette given she's known her for so long."

"Alright fine. I'll talk to her when I get home."

"Hey boys," Penny said, sitting down beside Theo.

"Hey Penny," Jalil said, noticing Theo had gone quiet and punching him in the shoulder to get him to speak.

"H-Hi," he stammered.

"So, what's new with you boys?"

"Nothing much," Jalil said. "I still work at the Louvre, Theo still works odd jobs. But I think the Agreste family is going to be in the news soon."

"Why?"

"One of my sister's classmates, her name is Lila. She's been going around spreading lies, and right now, her most recent one is that she's pregnant with Adrien's child."

"Is this the same Lila who claimed she lost her hearing or something saving Jagged's kitten? Which he doesn't have by the way."

"Same one," he said, sending Theo a text telling him to pay attention and stop fantasizing about Penny. "Oh, and she caused all of Marinette's friends to turn against her, causing her to switch schools."

"Now that I heard about," Penny said as the bartender got her a drink as well. "I trust she's adjusting okay though."

"No, she's actually still kind of upset that her friends all bailed on her the way that they did," Theo said. "And she nearly beat the shit out of Lila earlier over the whole fake pregnancy thing."

"Can't say I'd blame her. I'd do the same thing if someone said that about Jagged."

"Doesn't Jagged normally brag about all the women he's taken to bed with him throughout his career, even if said number is probably exaggerated?"

"Yes, but none of them resulted in a pregnancy," she said, taking a sip from her drink. "At least as far as I know of."

"Then I think we're talking about two different things here," Jalil said.

"Wouldn't Adrien having a kid at his current age potentially wreck his future?"

"Well, yes. But I've met Adrien before when I worked odd jobs at his school, and the boy has no idea what a 'crush' is and wouldn't be able to identify it even if it's staring him in the face," Theo said. "Jagged on the other hand is a full grown adult who would probably take responsibility of a child who might not even be his to begin with just for the sake of keeping it out of the press."

"Point taken," she said, looking behind Jalil. "Jalil, isn't that your little sister over there at the pool table?"

"What?" he asked, turning his body around to see Alix trying to hustle Juleka's brother Luka out of his money over a game of pool. "Alix!"

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Cheer up, Marinette. You're going to through this okay," Tikki said, trying to cheer up her holder while nibbling on a cookie.

"Funny, that's what everyone else keeps telling me," Marinette said, pulling her knees up to her chest, and letting out a weary sigh as someone knocked on the door downstairs.

"Oh, Nathaniel. What are you doing here?" Sabine asked, looking at her daughter's former classmate and friend.

"I needed to talk to Marinette about something," Nathaniel said. "Is she here?"

"Yes, she is. But she's also grounded," Sabine explained. "She nearly attacked one of our customers."

"Did she now?" he asked, trying to sound surprised although Lila had already ranted and slandered Marinette even more online after said attack happened. "Well, I promise I won't be long."

"Alright," she said, turning towards the stairs. "Marinette, Nathaniel's here."

Letting out another sigh, Marinette got up from her bed and opened her bedroom door. Seeing Nathaniel at the bottom of the stairs, and not bothering to come the rest of the way down because if Nathaniel was going to jump onto the "I hate Marinette" bandwagon, she was not going to close the distance between them.

"Aren't you going to come down the rest of the way?" he asked.

"I'm fine right here," she said, kneeling down to look him in the eye. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize," he said, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. "When everyone else turned against you, and believed Lila. I stayed quiet and didn't say anything even though I knew she was lying. And I know it was a dumb thing to do because everyone was abandoning you left and right like you were the Chloe reincarnate. But...I really am sorry."

Seeing Marinette slam the door in his face, Nathaniel sighed and turned to her parents.

"Thank you for letting me in, Mrs. Cheng. But I have to go now."

"Nathaniel," Sabine said, stopping him before he got to the door and making him turn to face her. "Thank you. You're the first out of the class to try and mend the burned bridge between you two. Even if you didn't believe this Lila girl."

"It's no problem," he said, giving her a kind smile before leaving the apartment. Everybody completely oblivious to the dark butterfly that was fluttering its way into Marinette's room."

"Marinette," Tikki said, trying to warn her of the incoming akuma while Marinette just sat on the floor. The akuma simply landing on her finger rather than take a hold of her miraculous, or anything else she had on to turn her into a supervillain.

"I bet you'd enjoy akumatizing me, wouldn't you?" she said, looking down at the butterfly as it gently opened and closed its wings. Not moving an inch from where it sat as she got up and climbed up onto her balcony to set it free. Blowing on her finger, and watching as the akuma flew away into the night to find another civilian to akumatize. Because if she let Hawkmoth take control of her now, it would not play out in her favor. It would just result in Lila spreading even more lies about her, and probably even spreading the gossip to her new school.

"It'll be okay, Marinette," Tikki said, snuggling up against her holder's cheek. "I don't hate you."

"Thanks Tikki," she said, sitting down at the table she had up on the balcony with a 'thump' and taking a shuddering breath as the first tear fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know a lot of people wanted to see Marinette get akumatized in the story. But there's a few other ones out there already I believe. So mine is not going to be one of those stories. Sorry guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**~The Next Day~**

"Come on. How long does it take for you to talk to them?" Chloe muttered as she waited in front of the school's library for Sabrina. Seeing her tangerine haired friend come hopping up the stairs smelling like a skunk's behind, making her gag. "Why do you smell like a skunks rear end?"

"Aurore and Mireille both say no to helping us," she answered simply as Chloe spun her around and started pushing her back towards the stairs. Dragging her by her wrist into the locker room, and digging through her locker until she found a spare change of clothes for her so she wouldn't go walking around smelling like that. Pushing her into the bathroom, and into a stall to change as she tried not to vomit at the stench.

"Does Aurore keep a skunk in her locker or something?" she asked.

"No, she sprayed me with her new perfume," Sabrina said from the stall as Chloe rushed to wash her hands because her fingers smelled like it from touching her. "And I thought Rose's perfume smelled bad."

"Now what are we going to do?" she asked as Sabrina came out of the stall looking like an orange haired copy of the blond queen bee.

"I don't know what to tell you, Chloe. I already knew they weren't going to listen."

"Wait, you knew they were going to believe Lila over me. And you didn't tell me?"

"Chloe, you barely listen to me when I tell you simple stuff like brush your hair or fix your shirt. I saw no point in telling you," she said as they went back out to the locker room. "Plus, you've stooped to some pretty extreme lows just for the sake of being the center of attention. And flat out revealed your superhero identity on live TV for the city to see. Did you really think they were going to take you seriously, and not assume that you're just whining because Lila took your spot."

"You still should have told me," Chloe pouted as she opened up her locker. Finding a bag of chocolate candies that had been in there since Valentine's Day last year, and were all melted and looked like someone with explosive diarrhea had taken a shit in the sandwich bag they were being kept in. "Ew!"

"What?" Sabrina asked, poking her head around the row of lockers because hers was in a different spot from Chloe's.

"I had a bag of chocolate candies in my locker from Valentine's Day last year, and they melted. It's all over the bag."

"Gross," Sabrina exclaimed before she got an idea. Because the only good punishment in Chloe's book for talking any sort of slander on Adrien was public humiliation. And she had just the way to humiliate Lila. "You might want to hang onto it though."

"What are you up to?" Chloe asked as Sabrina shut her locker and went to Aurore's to pick the lock.

"Just trust me," she said, opening Aurore's locker and stealing her perfume.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Good morning, Adrien," Nathaniel said as he and Marc sat down at Adrien's table at the library.

"What do you guys want?" the blond model asked, already done with everyone in the school because he hadn't been there for five minutes, and already he was being bombarded with questions about Lila and their 'baby'. "And don't ask about Lila's fake baby. I don't care if you're being sarcastic or not. I already got that question a thousand times before I came in here."

"Hey Adrien, I heard you got Lila pregnant," one of the more heavily religious students said, making Adrien's eyebrow furrow as Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to let you know. I'll be praying for you. And I'll be praying for you two as well, Nathaniel. God doesn't like sinners."

"Well then you better pray for yourself and ask forgiveness unless you want the entire school finding out that you gave Jean Duparc head in the locker rooms last week," he said casually, turning back to his sketchbook as the student got really flustered and offended at his statement. "Have a nice day now."

"Now that wasn't very nice," Marc said once the girl was out of earshot.

"Hey, the girl's been shitting on my beliefs since kindergarten. I deserve to get a few words in," he said as Adrien rubbed his temples in frustration. "Speaking of words. Did you talk to Marinette yet?"

"No," he said. "I knew Lila was lying since the beginning, and didn't say anything. What makes you think Marinette would want to listen to a word I say when she thinks I took her side?"

"Well, because it's you," Nathaniel said. "Adrien, I've known Marinette from back when we were toddlers. And when I tried to apologize to her last night, she slammed her bedroom door in my face. You might have better luck."

"I don't think so," Adrien said. "She already hates all of us for turning against her. I don't think I'm going to make any difference."

"Adrien, she's not going to hate you," Marc said. "If anything, she's going to forgive you right on the spot because she has a ginormous crush on you."

"Wait, she does?" he asked. "Since when?"

"Since you popped up out of nowhere and joined our class last year," Nathaniel said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "And seeing as how you're just finding out about this now. I think it's also safe to assume you haven't had that _talk_ with your dad yet."

"What talk?"

"This is just sad," Marc said, shaking his head as Nathaniel laid his head on the table to try and contemplate Adrien's density in social situations.

* * *

**~Later that Afternoon~**

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Tikki," Marinette said as she gave Tikki a cookie that was in her lunchbox. Sitting all by herself at lunch with just her sketchbook full of designs sitting in front of her like she had been for the last two weeks because no one at her new school bothered to sit with her, and avoided her like the plague when she went over to talk to hem. "It seems like no matter what I do, I always end up sitting by myself."

"Don't worry about it, Marinette. You're going to be just fine," Tikki reassured as someone started walking in their direction.

"Hey," a girl with long, dark cherry colored hair, and stunning blue eyes said, making Tikki dart into Marinette's jacket. "You're the new girl, right?"

"Uh...yeah," Marinette stammered before she put on a friendly smile and stuck her hand out. "I'm Marinette."

"Sadie Ku-Kilowitz," the girl stuttered, making a face as if she was kicking herself for saying or doing something stupid before she turned back to Marinette with a stone hard expression. "And I'd wipe the smile off your face if I were you. I don't know if you've already noticed this or not, but no one here is going to give a shit that you're the new girl. New students don't last long at this school. So don't count on making any new friends here."

Oh, great. This girl had to be her school's version of Chloe.

"Take it from me, blue. You're better off on your own in this joint," Sadie continued as she eyed the cookies Marinette had in her lunch and took one into her hand. "Making friends here is pointless."

Seeing Sadie walk off with the cookie in hand, Marinette scowled and turned back to her designs with Tikki patting her on the shoulder. Of all the people she had to have her first interaction with at her new school, it had to be the school's queen bee who already didn't like her. And in the typical Chloe Bourgeois fashion too.

"What do you think, Scara?" Sadie asked once she was far enough away from the cafeteria to speak openly with her kwami without anyone judging her. "She our girl?"

"Yes, she is. I could feel her kwami. She is Ladybug," the blue scarab kwami said, nodding her head vigorously.

"Perfect," she said, taking a bite of her cookie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get into this chapter. I just have to say that if it looks like I uploaded this chapter twice. It's because I did, I was so focused on cranking out content that I completely forgot the plot of the story. So I'm really sorry about that.

**~Later that Day~**

"Mom, dad. I'm home," Marinette called.

"How was school?" Theo asked from the counter.

"Horrible. I still haven't made any new friends, and the only interaction I had with any of my other schoolmates was with my school's version of Chloe," she answered as she dropped her schoolbag to the floor with a thump. "She said to not bother making friends because new students don't last long at the school."

"Oh, don't listen to that," Sabine said, putting a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You'll make new friends soon enough."

Hearing the door to the bakery open, Marinette turned to see Adrien walking in, and almost tripped over her schoolbag when she jumped backwards. Almost knocking over an entire tray of pastries her dad had just finished making, had Theo not caught her and moved her bag out of the way so she wouldn't do that again.

"H-Hey Adrien," she stammered, giving him a friendly smile before she realized she was supposed to be mad at him, and changed her demeanor immediately. "What do you want?"

"Hey Marinette," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Look, I really want to apologize for how I acted in regards to Lila. I didn't think her lies would hurt anyone. But then everyone turned their backs on you, and now she's going around spreading rumors that I got her pregnant. I really am sorry."

"Adrien," she said, seeing Theo give her the 'Are you really going to forgive him this quickly?" look before taking a deep breath. "I appreciate you coming over to apologize to me. I really do. But what you guys did, believing Lila over me, and not saying anything when you saw through her lies. That hurt. Badly. A-And I don't think I can really forgive any of you for that."

"I don't blame you," he said. "I was a pretty bad friend to you. I mean, Chloe was the one who really stood up for you. She exposed Lila to the entire class yesterday just to prove what you were trying to tell them before you left."

"Wait, she what?" Marinette asked. Because in all the years she has known Chloe, she never thought the queen bee of her own school who doubled up as Queen Bee the superhero would stand up for her. The girl hated her guts except for when she paraded around as Ladybug. Why would she suddenly start sticking up for her now?

"She stood up for you," Adrien said. "She even has Lila admitting she was lying about you on video and everything."

"Oh..." she said, still feeling a bit iffy on the fact that Chloe had stood up for her when all she's ever done was akumatize people, and make their lives a living hell. "Well, tell her I said thank you."

"I will," he said, giving her his famous kind smile that just made her melt. "So, how are things going at your new school?"

"Oh, uh...they're going great," she lied. "I already made a lot of new friends."

"That's great," he said, hearing Gorilla start honking the horn to the car out front. "I should probably get going. I have piano practice after school today, and I don't think my dad will like it if I'm late. He's already pretty ticked at me over Lila's fake pregnancy."

"Alright," she said. "So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," he said, getting kind of red in the cheeks before turning towards the door. Looking back at her from over his shoulder, and giving her another kind and warm smile. "I'll see you around."

Seeing Adrien walk out of the bakery, Marinette waited until he was in the car to go home before she finally dissolved from her tense state. Leaning against her father with a sniffle as Tom hugged her.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"I don't know about this Sabrina," Chloe said as she and Sabrina watched Lila from behind a bush in the park while she piled no the lies to try and play herself off as the victim. "You have pretty spotty record with your pranks backfiring on you. Don't you remember what happened the last time."

"Chloe, you're the one that refuses to take the high road with this," Sabrina said.

"Hey, it's not my fault that bitch is soiling Adrien's reputation," she said as Sabrina unscrewed the cap from Aurore's perfume, and dumped it into the melted chocolate bag. "How is this supposed to humiliate her again?"

"Wait for it," Sabrina said, shaking up the bag and watching as the chocolate seized up and turned into a lump. "Oh, good. The perfume was water based."

"Excuse me, Lila Rossi?" Nadja asked, approaching Lila with her camera crew in tow. "My name is Nadja Chamack. I work with KIDZ+ TV station. I wanted to do an interview with you on being the mother of the Agreste baby."

"Sabrina, don't do it," Chloe said, trying to stop her friend from going over to the bench while they were getting Lila hooked up to a microphone and watching as Sabrina dumped the fake turd into the back of Lila's dress and practically pulled Chloe's ponytail out as she dragged her back behind the bush. Lila jumping up from the bench, and letting out a disgusted scream just as the camera turned on to record her trying to get the fake shit out of her dress. And Chloe wasn't sure how this was possible, because although she didn't know a damn thing about physics or science, she knew just by common sense that this was not supposed to happen; but somehow, this fake piece of shit managed to make its way down Lila's dress, and plop onto the ground like an actual turd. Making Lila look like a fake piece of shit that just made an ass of herself on live TV. And Chloe's jaw was just on the ground in shock because she honestly had no faith in that actually working in their favor.

"Okay...maybe I was wrong," she said as Nadja just looked at Lila in shock, and her poor camera man threw up from the stench of the perfume. "I appear to have trained you well."

"Thank you" Sabrina said, giving her friend a nod, and beaming like a rewarded puppy.


	6. Chapter 6

**~The Next Day~**

"I don't know if we should do this, Sadie," Scaara said as she and Sadie hung out in front of the Louvre to wait for Ms. Bustier's class since they were going there for a field trip. "What if something happens?"

"Relax, we'll be fine just as long as we keep a low profile," she said, popping a caramel hard candy into her mouth, and sucking on it as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pocket watch.

"Are you going to share that?"

"Scaara, you hate caramel," she said as Ms. Bustier's class showed up. "Oh, good. Right on schedule."

Putting her pocket watch back into her pocket, Sadie waited until everyone had gone in ahead of her, and slipped in behind Mylene, who was at the back of the line. Watching as everyone dispersed to do their own things, and following behind two blondes and a orange haired girl.

"I don't know, Sabrina. Humiliating Lila like that seemed a bit uncalled for," the male blond said as his female counterpart walked off to look at something in the gift shop. "I thought you and Chloe were going to be taking the high road with this."

"Adrien, this is Chloe we're talking about. She and I barely take the high road with anything," the orange haired girl said.

"But to make it look like Lila crapped herself on Live TV. Really?"

"You think I went overboard?" Sabrina asked, giving Adrien a completely innocent and confused look as he sighed.

"You really need more friends than just Chloe," he said to her as he put an arm around her shoulder, and guided her over towards the other blond female in their group.

"Uh...Sadie," Scaara said, tugging on her holder's long dark cherry hair.

"What now, Scaara?" she asked, turning her head to look down at her kwami, and seeing her point to Marinette who was a few feet away.

Shit. She forgot her school was coming here too.

"Okay, just stay quiet. I got this," she hissed, removing her hair from Scaara's tiny hands, and walking over in Mariette's direction. But not before catching the conversation between a few of Marinette's former classmates that she knew Marinette could overhear as well.

"Could you believe what Sabrina did?"

"I know. That was such a dick move."

"Well, what do you expect? She's friends with Chloe."

"And we thought Marinette was horrible to Lila."

"I know, right? If you ask me we're-"

"Better off believing a liar?" Marinette blurted out, cutting Alya off mid-sentence and getting everyone to look back at her. The majority of them looking utterly mortified that Marinette had been standing there listening to them the entire time while she held back her tears, and tried to act like her 'friends' abandoning her wasn't having any effect on her anymore. "I can't believe you guys. The fact that all of you have known me for years, and yet you all just throw that away for a girl who none of you even know. And the fact that Chloe, who has hated my guts since kindergarten, had to stand up for me. It really speaks volumes to how much I _actually_ meant to you guys despite everything I did for you in the past. Especially when you all believe Lila when she says that Adrien got her pregnant. A lie, that is really easily debunked when you ask her for proof that's not from the internet."

"Marinette," Rose said.

"Don't bother," she said. "Nice knowing I meant so much to you guys."

Seeing Marinette storm off towards the ancient Egypt exhibit, Sadie looked back at the Ladybug's former friends and just rolled her eyes. Flipping them the bird as she walked off after Marinette to find her hiding behind one of the sarcophaguses trying not to cry despite the tears on her face.

"Here," she said, reaching into her jacket pocket and plopping a pack of tissues into Marinette's hands. "Wipe your face off. I don't want Mr. Pachin thinking I was the one that made you cry when we catch up with the rest of the class."

"Thanks," she said, blowing her nose into one of the tissues as Alya and Nino came over.

"What do you two want?" she asked, standing in front of Marinette with her arms cross, and showing that she wasn't going to be moving to let them near her anytime soon.

"We wanted to talk to our friend," Alya said.

"Oh, now isn't that just peachy keen. After being told off twice by both her and this Chloe chick you were talking smack on, you now consider her your friend again when nobody should need to be told twice that one of their classmates is a pathological liar. And on top of that, you don't even care about her anymore. If I had to guess, you two are just here to apologize for the sake of apologizing to make sure she doesn't get akumatized. Because you're still under the mindset that she was a bully."

"Hey, she's our-"

"What? Your best friend?" Sadie continued, getting a wicked grin on her face as she scoffed in disbelief. "Give me a break. From what I overheard back there, all of you guys threw away her title of 'friend' like it was a useless piece of paper because you fell for another person's lies. You broke her sense of trust in all of you. Unless your guys' apologies are actually genuine, even I don't think she wants to hear what you have to say to her. Come on, blue. Let's go."

Grabbing Marinette by her wrist, Sadie pulled her to her feet and dragged her away so they could catch up with the rest of her class. Marinette trying to hold a stone cold expression as she walked past the rest of the group even though the tears on her face were plain as day.

"You know, it's okay to let them see you cry," she said to her as Marinette wiped her cheek. "I know it seems counter productive because you want to act like what they have to say about you doesn't have any effect anymore. But take it from me, it's better to just cry your eyes out now and get over it. It saves you from wasting energy on staying mad at them forever."

Letting go of Marinette's hand as they walked past Ms. Bustier, Sadie walked off to look at some of the art exhibits. Biting down on the caramel candy she had in her mouth with a loud crunch, and pulling out her pocket watch again.

"Sadie?" Scaara asked.

"Don't worry about it," she said, putting her watch away and taking out an old newspaper clipping that had been in her pocket to read through the abridged article once again. "Let's just get you so-"

Feeling someone clamp a hand over her mouth, Sadie bit down and tried to get whoever had their hand on her off. Only to feel something press against her back, and shoot electricity up her spine. Causing her to scream into her assailant's hand, and fall to the ground in a pain filled haze as whoever it was that had attacked her took her miraculous and pocket watch, and walked away like nothing happened.

"No..." she mumbled, seeing her vision slowly fade. "Scaara…"


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hey..."_

Please go away.

_"Hey."_

Go away.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked, cutting through the pain filled haze that clouded Sadie's mind, and making her open her eyes to see two boys standing over her. One having tomato red hair, and ocean blue eyes, wearing an orange T-shirt, a grey jacket, and purple pants; the other one having black hair, emerald green eyes, a rainbow tie-dyed shirt, a red jacket, and black jeans. With the redhead being the one standing closest to her to see if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said, almost instinctively as she sat up from the floor an winced the because her back was still stinging from the taser.

"Should I go get Alix's dad?" the dark haired boy asked.

"No," Sadie said, her response coming out a lot more desperate than she intended it to as both the boys looked at her like she was nuts. "Th-There's not need to do that. Really, I'm okay."

"You were passed out on the floor," the redhead said.

"Wouldn't be the first time that's happened," she said, looking around nervously as the redhead gave her a skeptical look and stood up.

"Marc, stay with her. I'm going to see if I can find Mr. Kubdel."

"No, wait!" Sadie called, trying to get to her feet and stop the redhead from leaving. But her legs didn't want to work, and she wound up falling into Marc's arms.

"Here, why don't you sit back down," he said, sitting the girl back down on the floor as she grimaced and pressed her palms to the small of her back where the taser had gotten her. Seeing a piece of paper sitting on the floor where her head was previously when they had first found her, and reaching over to grab it. "What's this?"

"No, don't read that!" she said, trying to take the paper back from her as he blocked her with his free hand, and looked at the paper. His skin going two shades paler once he had read the words on the newsprint. Because written across the top in bold letters were the words: "Where is Ladybug?" Written right above another article about the Dupain-Cheng bakery closing down a week prior to the paper being published because Marinette had died from 'unknown causes'. But what really stood out to him was the date that the article was published. It was set to be published next month.

"Give me that!" Sadie said, ripping the paper out of Marc's hand and haphazardly stuffing it into her jacket pocket. Marc just staring at his hands, trying to process what he had just seen as she got up and tried to leave. Only to get cut off by a man that was slightly taller than her with dark auburn and glasses, wearing the same scarab pendant that was on her miraculous. But she knew he wasn't the one that attacked her, because she could tell just by the quick glance that the gemstone that made up the pendant that the man's necklace was fake.

"Marc, are you okay?" Jalil asked, pushing past Sadie and going straight over to Marc because he looked like he was going to faint. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Who are you?" Marc asked, looking right over at Sadie when he said that, and making Jalil turn back around to look at her. Sadie becoming so flustered and caught off guard by a question she didn't want to answer that her legs locked up and refused to move.

"I-I..." she stammered, looking between him and Jalil before the redhead from earlier came back with another man that looked a lot similar to Jalil, but was much older and slightly taller. "Bye."

"Wait," Marc called out as Sadie got control over her body again and ran off down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Mr. Kubdel asked as Marc got up from the floor.

"Are you okay, Marc?" Nathaniel asked, putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You're really pale."

"Nath, we have to find that girl," Marc said, completely ignoring his boyfriend's question as Nathaniel gave him the exact same look they had given Sadie a minute ago, and quickly trying to think of a good lie as to why they needed to find her. "She took my wallet."

"You're lying," Nathaniel said, seeing Marc look away because he knew he was caught.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I have eyes that work, Marc. Your wallet's sticking out of your pocket right here," he said, taking the wallet out of Marc's pocket and looking extremely done with him. "Plus, you stink at lying."

"Okay, so I didn't lose my wallet," Marc said with a roll of his eyes as he took his wallet back. "But seriously though, we really need to find her."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later," Marc said, pulling Nath in the direction Sadie had gone. "Come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I need to point out the obvious before someone asks. Yes, Sadie is from the future. How else would she get ahold of the newspaper article a month prior to it happening? But I'll have to save her backstory for the next chapter after Alix rips Lila a new asshole.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh, you have to be kidding me," Chloe said under her breath as she and Sabrina hung out in front of the bathrooms to wait for Adrien to finish up. Having a clear view of Lila duct taping half a cantaloupe to her stomach, and stuffing oranges into her bra to make herself look 'pregnant', because the door leading into the women's room was wide open due to the custodians being in there to clean it, and with the way Chloe was angled while she and Sabrina waited for Adrien, she could see Lila clearly in the mirror's reflection. And don't even get her started on how wasteful Lila was being using a perfectly good cantaloupe to cover up her lie, or the fact that what she was doing did not look all that convincing.

"Is she really using navel oranges on an already padded bra?" Sabrina asked, leaning her body over to look in on Lila as well.

"Yes. Yes she is," Chloe said as Lila adjusted the tape on the melon. "And I give her at least twenty minutes before she sweats the tape off."

"I give her ten. There's a chance she might trip and fall on the melon by mistake," Sabrina said, seeing Lila adjusting her citrus bosoms. "Though, I'm more concerned about the fact she's doing this in public when she knows _anybody_ could take a photo for blackmail purposes."

"I wasn't doing anything," Chloe hissed at her as she tried her best to discreetly put her phone away in her purse as a girl with long, dark cherry colored hair went bolting past them wearing a pair of jean shorts that ended right where her thighs began, with ripped up dark grey stockings, paired with a black T-shirt with a white star on the front, and an olive green jacket. "Well that was just rude."

"Maybe she really needed to go?" Sabrina suggested as someone left another stall.

"Hey Lila," Alix's voice said, her pink haired reflection showing in the mirror as she came over to the sinks to wash her hands. But whatever she was going to say next was cut off when she saw Lila standing there in her bra with a roll of duct tape sitting on the edge of the sinks, and both hands on the cups of her bra as she adjusted the oranges. The two of them staring at each other in shock and awkwardness as Chloe and Sabrina tried to keep a straight face. Because they were really interested in seeing Lila try to explain her way out of this one.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Adrien asked as he walked out of the bathroom, making both the girls scramble to cover his mouth and shush him before they all looked back in on Lila and Alix.

"I can't believe this," Alix muttered, shaking her head in disbelief as Lila hurried to throw on the maternity dress she had snuck in in her bag. "Here I was, going to tell Chloe to get off her high horse and organize a baby shower for you because I thought you were actually our friend, and actually had a kid on the way. And now I find this. You standing here in the middle of a public bathroom, taping fruit to yourself because you were lying the entire time, and we were dumb enough to actually believe you while you were scraping the bottom of the barrel to cover this up. What's next? Pulling a Terri Shuester from Glee, and faking a pregnancy only to steal a baby from a mom that doesn't want it? Are you trying to end up on the Dr. Rorschach Show?"

"I-I was-"

"You know what? Don't answer that," Alix continued, cutting Lila off before she could try and stammer out more lies. "Better yet. What else did you lie about? Huh? What else did you freaking lie about that Chloe, for once in her shit show of a life, had to be right? I mean, you made all of us, an entire classroom full of people, turn our backs on a girl we've known for fucking years. We all thought that she was being a bully, when in reality, you were having us stroke your fragile ego because you aren't any different than Chloe. You're a spoiled brat that thinks that just because she bats her eye lashes and lays on the lies that she can get exactly what she wants. But you know what, at least Chloe, who has akumatized half of the city since Hawkmoth came around, and who I myself have even said to be worse than the man himself, knows when to stop. And better yet, she's not afraid to tell people how it is. She doesn't resort to lying so much that she has to scrape the bottom of the barrel just to keep her lie afloat when she's called out on her bullshit. She would not do this. And we have all personally seen Chloe stoop to extreme lows."

"Alix...you wouldn't understand."

"What is there to understand!?" Alix asked, practically going into hysterics as Marc and Nathaniel ran over.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your little show here. But did you three happen to see a girl with dark cherry colored hair and an olive green jacket come running through here?" Marc asked.

"Yeah, yeah. She's in one of the stalls in the bathroom. Now shh," Chloe said, waving off the dark haired comic book writer as she tried to tune back into Alix ripping Lila a new one.

"Uh...well..." Lila stammered.

"Go on," Alix said.

"Alix, I don't really feel comfortable with this."

"Oh, you're uncomfortable? You're uncomfortable telling the god damn truth for once cause you got caught in a lie? When you put yourself in this situation?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this," Lila begged.

"Oh, trust me. After the bullshit you put us all through, I'm am telling _everybody_ about this," she said as she started for the door. "And good luck trying to lie your way out of this one."

Exiting the bathroom to find Max and Kim, Alix turned the corner walk down the small corridor leading out to the rest of the museum, and saw Chloe, Sabrina, Marc and Nathaniel, and Adrien all try to look like they hadn't just heard her go off on Lila like that stormed off. Chloe being the first one to break, and let out a snort as she tried to hold back her laughter, and Lila came out of the bathroom, almost in tears before she saw Adrien, and ran to him with open arms. Shoving Chloe and Sabrina to the ground as she threw herself at Adrien and buried her face into his neck. Saying how Alix had 'assaulted' her, and that she was worried for the 'baby' while Nathaniel looked her up and down and said what three of the six of them had been thinking at that moment.

"Bitch, that is a cantaloupe you have under your dress. That is by no means a baby. It's a fruit."

"How dare you say something like that!?" Lila said as Marc awkwardly shuffled his way out of this situation, and ducked into the girl's bathroom before someone saw him. Hearing the only other person in there aside from the janitor sobbing softly from the stalls, and knocking on the door.

"What!?" Sadie barked.

"It's just me," he said, hearing the lock to the stall pop open, and seeing the girl practically rip the door off its hinges to look at him. Tears running down her face, while her eye held the look of a beast ready to attack.

"What do you want that you had to follow me in here?" she asked as the janitor finished cleaning the bathroom and left.

"Well, for one thing, I kind of need answers as to how you got your hands on a news article that's set to be printed next month," he said, hearing her let out a scoff and seeing her slam the door to the stall in his face before she sank to the floor next to the toilet.

"Look, I know you don't exactly feel comfortable telling me anything," he continued, sitting down on the floor on the other side of the stall and keeping an eye on the door for anymore female pedestrians that would come in. "But if it helps-"

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Sadie said. "I'm already screwing up the timeline enough as it is being here."

"Oh, so you are from the future," he said, seeing her shift around from under the stall door. "What's your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I'm being serious," he said. "Whatever you say to me is probably going to end up in my and my boyfriend's comic book, and be seen as fiction. No one's going to believe a word I say if you tell me. So come on. Tell me what you know."

"My name is Sadie Kubdel. I'm your friend Alix's niece," she said, wiping her eyes with the cuff of her jacket sleeve. "I'm from the year 2048."

"So what made you decide to travel back thirty years, Sadie?" Marc asked.

"Marinette mostly," she said. "As you saw from that article, she dies in a month, and as a result, Ladybug goes MIA."

"Wait, wait. Let me guess, Marinette is Ladybug," he said.

"You knew?"

"Well, it doesn't exactly take a fictional detective like Sherlock Holmes, or a journalist like Alya to figure it out. Whenever Ladybug and Cat Noir come around, Adrien and Marinette disappear until the akuma's gone. So I've known for a while."

"And you stay loyal enough to them to keep their identities a secret, even from your own boyfriend," she said. "I'm impressed."

"Anything to keep Paris safe, for now," he said, hearing Sadie let out a breathy laugh before sniffling. "But I think its safe to assume that without Ladybug, Hawkmoth takes over Paris."

"Ha! I wish," Sadie laughed. "After Marinette's death, Lila decided to take over as Ladybug because she found out who Cat Noir was, and knew she would be able to win Adrien over that way. Fast forward a few years, Hawkmoth is defeated, everyone eventually gets married, starts having families, and Adrien and Lila end up having a daughter; Lily. And the girl takes off her mother in more ways than one."

"Let me guess," Marc said in a drawn out tone, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he tried to think of how Lila's future daughter could take off of her. "She lies through her teeth."

"Exactly," Sadie continued. "And she did the same thing to me that her mother is doing to Marinette now. She spread lies and rumors about me, and destroyed all my friendships even though everyone in my class has known me for years, and I have more than once exposed this chick for her behavior. So I know how it feels to be in Marinette's shoes, and feel utterly hopeless because everyone that you thought was your friend suddenly turns their backs on you, and doesn't give a shit about a damn thing that happens in your life. Not even your parents dying in a car accident, and you having no one to cry to because everyone assumes you're a bully and a thief. Despite the liar's lies being exposed."

"I'm really sorry about that," Marc said.

"Don't be. It's not like it'll make a difference when and if I find a way back."

"How did you make your way back here anyway?" he asked.

"You know that pocket watch Alix got for her fifteenth birthday?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"That's how. It's a family heirloom, and the ancestor that made it was ahead of his time. By the time I got it because Alix decides she doesn't want to have kids, it had the ability to send me into the past. While Max was trying to make his own time machine to prove that time travel was not entirely possible from a mathematical standpoint."

"But what made you decide to come back here to save Marinette's life if everything works out in the end? I mean, aside from you repeating Marinette's history of being ostracized and bullied."

"Because everything doesn't work out in the end. Not for Adrien," Sadie continued, grabbing a piece of toilet paper and wiping her nose off. "He realized too late, about a year after Marinette's death, that she was the real Ladybug, and that he really loved her. And from then on, he tries to move on from her death; he tries to let Marinette's legacy live on through _her_ Ladybug before Lila took over. But in the end, he resents Lila for being the cause for Marinette's death, he forces himself to stay happy for the sake of his daughter when in reality he puts himself into a drunken stupor almost every night. And believe me, I know. My dad, Nino, and I have all had to drag his ass home more than once."

"Then how did you get ahold of that news article in your pocket?"

"Marinette's parents," she said. "They have shrine set up for her after her death. Honor her spirit. My grandfather took me there once when he needed a cake for my dad's birthday, and I took it when they weren't looking. And after finding out myself that Marinette had been Ladybug, I decided that on the off chance of me not being born because I screwed with the timeline, Adrien at least deserved to be happy. The boy's been through enough as it is."

"That seems understandable," Marc said, feeling his phone go off in his pocket with Nathaniel probably asking him where he was and what was taking so long. "Although, I have to ask for the sake of the comic. But...do you have any powers?"


	9. Chapter 9

**~Later that Day~**

"Okay, I can understand the whole time travel thing. But how exactly would Volpina get her hands on Ladybug's miraculous after her death?" Nathaniel asked as he looked over Marc's haphazardly written script for their next comic book that his boyfriend had written on the bus ride back to the school. "Surely someone would see her if the entire city shows up."

"She takes them off of Ladybug's body after the service," Marc said, taking his notebook back to add that part in. "Open casket funeral."

"I don't know. It seems a bit too risky," Nathaniel said, trying to envision the scene in his head as they walked up the stairs to Ms. Bustier's room. "Wouldn't someone see her do that? I mean, she's stealing earrings from a dead girl, it's kind of hard to do that unnoticed unless the girl's wearing clip on earrings to begin with. And the funeral home's bound to be crawling with employees coming in to move the body."

"I'll think of something," Marc said with a shrug as he followed his boyfriend into the classroom since Ms. Bustier's class only had about another fifteen minutes before everyone could go home, and he and Nathaniel were probably going to head to the art room after the bell. But as he went to sit down, he noticed that a certain pink haired student had gone missing from the herd. "Hey, didn't Alix come back with us?"

"Huh?" Nathaniel asked, looking up from his sketchbook to look over at his boyfriend before seeing that Alix's seat was vacant. "Oh, that. Lila lied to Ms. Bustier about what happened back at the Louvre, and she sent Alix to the office."

"Wow, she is really grasping at straws to keep this up."

"Oh, trust me. After this, I think Alix is going to find a way to get back at her."

"Attention everyone," Alix's voice crackled over the intercom, her speech sounding rather rushed and breathless because she was trying to keep Mr. Damocles from taking the microphone back. "I would like to inform you all that Lila Rossi is in fact, a liar. She is _not_ dating Adrien Agreste. The Agreste baby she is carrying is not real. She is wearing fruit to cover her ass. That is all."

"Miss Kubdel, give me the microphone this instant!" Mr. Damocles shouted before the intercom went silent. Nathaniel chuckling at the collective 'Whoo!" that sounded around the school from Adrien's fans at the news that he was not going to become a father and was still single, while the entire class looked over at Lila for answers as Adrien reached over and ripped the tape off of her back from under her dress. Making her "baby bump" fall onto the ground with a thud, and when Lila tried to pick it up and save face, the oranges in her bra fell out onto the floor and rolled down the aisle.

"Lila," Ms. Bustier spoke, crossing her arms as Lila scrambled to pick up the oranges. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us before I send you to the office?"

"Uh..." Lila stammered, looking around for someone to stand up for her. But everyone just whispered amongst themselves about how Chloe had been right the whole time, and about how they had all treated Marinette without even thinking to question the legitimacy of Lila's claims.

"That's what I thought," she said. "Principal's office. Now. I'll be sure to contact your mother to have her speak with Mr. Damocles as well."

"T-That's not fair," Lila said. "I really am pregnant. I was just uh...trying to see what it was like actually having a pregnant stomach. Alix was the one who a-"

"Now, Lila," Ms. Bustier said, pointing her student to the door as everyone gave her hard glares and dirty looks before she shuffled her way out of the classroom trying to hide her tears. Nino picking up the cantaloupe, and putting it out on the small ledge that was outside the classroom window for the birds to eat as everyone sat in the room in a tense silence while a select few were having a silent celebration inside their head that they had finally, _finally_ , gotten their point across about Lila.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Come on, come on," Sadie grumbled as she sifted through the lost and found bin trying to find her miraculous, and her aunt's pocket watch before Marinette came looking for her.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked from behind her.

"I should have known," she said, turning her body around to face Lily with a disgusted scowl. Her eyes landing on the scarab necklace hanging just below Lily's collarbone, and the pocket watch in her hand. "Give me my shit back."

"Oh, you mean these?" Lily said, holding up the pocket watch and miraculous. "These are both mine."

"No, they're not. They, especially the watch, are family heirlooms passed down within the Kubdel family. And the last time I checked, your last name was not Kubdel. Now give me my miraculous and pocket watch back, or I'll-"

"Or what? You'll hit me?" Lily asked, placing the scarab charm on her necklace into her shirt. "Sadie, honey. You should know by now that whatever happens between us is your word against mine. And everybody is going to believe me no matter what you do. It's no point proving that I'm a liar."

"Why are you doing this?" Sadie asked. "I mean, you already took everything else from me. You took my friends, who I have known since birth, and forced them to turn their backs on me. Your father drove drunk and killed both of my parents, and cost me my family. You lied about me to potential employers and cost me my home, forcing me to live on the streets, and get bullied even more. I have nothing left other than the necklace and pocket watch you stole from me. What more do you want?"

"Oh, you poor baby," Lily teased, a venomous smile spreading across her lips as Sadie clenched her hands into fists underneath her dark fingerless leather gloves. "If it wasn't clear to you already, I always get what I want, when I want it. And if you hadn't been such a bully to me, none of this would have happened. And I wouldn't have had to come stop you from messing up the timeline."

Hearing a roar rip through her throat, Sadie swung her fist and punched Lily hard with a right hook. Grabbing her by the front of her dress and slamming her to the ground before she ripped the miraculous and pocket watch off of her.

"Thanks for giving me my stuff back," she said, blowing a wayward strand of hair off her face and putting her necklace back on as Lily picked herself up from the ground with crocodile tears in her eyes. "Oh, and just so we're clear. None of what _I_ did to you was bullying, it was me exposing you for being a lying, spoiled bitch who was more entitled than the school's queen bee. Bullying is putting _me_ through hell all because I called you out. Bullying is making all of my childhood friends not give a shit about me anymore no matter what happens in my life, even when I lost both my parents. Bullying, is what you did to me. You're just the girl who cried wolf."

"You're not going to get away with this," Lily said. "Anubis and Falcon are already on their way here."

"I'll be waiting for them," she said, taking Lily's taser from her and walking off like nothing happened.


	10. Chapter 10

"Scaara, slow down on the apple. It's bigger than your body," Sadie said, watching Scaara devour a large apple while they sat in the park.

"Should we be worried that Anubis and Falcon are coming back?" Scaara asked, taking another bite of apple.

"Not really," she said, popping another caramel candy into her mouth. "I mean, you, Anuu, Falconn have all been friends pretty much since the beginning of time."

"It's not them I'm worried about," Scaara said as she took another bite of her apple. "Your old friends perceive you as the enemy."

"Eh, I'm sure I'll be fine," she said as a ball of light started flying towards them. "I have you, don't I?"

"We might want to move," Scaara said, making Sadie glance up at light before they dove out of the way, and let the light hit a nearby tree where it ignited into flames.

"Oh, look at that. They're right on time," Sadie said, putting her pocket watch away in her back pocket as two figures appeared through the smoke. One being female, and having tan skin, wearing a suit of golden armor with huge golden wings spread out behind her back, and a feathered mask, with long dark hair, holding a bow and arrow. While the other was a male with dark skin, and jet black hair with tall, pointed black ears pinned into it, a mask across his face, and sand colored pants with a gold tie-on belt that had hieroglyphics on it, holding a spear. "Nice to see you guys again."

"Give us the necklace of the scarab, Sadie," the girl said, taking out another arrow from the holder on her back, and aiming it at Sadie's chest.

"Why? So you can give it back to Lily?" she asked with a scoff. "As if I'll let her get her hands on _my_ family's heirlooms again."

"They are not yours," the dog man said, pointing his spear at her. "You stole them from her.

"I should have known Lily would play that card," Sadie sighed, shaking her head in disappointment as Scaara finished the last of her apple in three big bites and chucked the core into a nearby trashcan. "If you want my necklace and pocket watch so badly. Come and get 'em. Scaara, wings out!"

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Thanks again for modeling this for me, Luka," Marinette said as she fixed the dress shirt Luka was wearing. "It means a lot."

"Well, what are friends for?" he asked, seeing her shoulders sink, and a sad look spread across her face since the topic of friendship was still a bit of a sore spot for her. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she said, reaching over for her camera so she could take a picture of him for the blog Alya had set up for her back when they were still friends. Going over and posing his body so that it wouldn't look weird in the photo, but something about just being in this close proximity to him, wearing a disheveled and untucked powder blue button front shirt with the top two buttons undone, and dark wash jeans made her blood rush to her cheeks. His breath smelling hot, and almost like cinnamon from the cinnamon candy he had been eating when he first showed up.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, making her snap out of her daze and look up at him, and his disheveled hair. His blue eyes looking back at her in concern as her brain struggled to keep functioning.

"Yeah! Everything's fine," she said, taking a few steps back from him as she pointed the camera at him. "Now just-"

"Watch out!" he shouted, jumping forward and pushing her out of the way of the window just as a blue clad redhead came crashing through.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to see if Marinette was hurt. But she was looking behind him at the girl in the skin tight iridescent blue costume with what looked to be a scarab backpack, and dark cherry colored hair. "Marinette!"

"I'm fine," she said, seeing the scarab wearing super get up from the floor, and brush the glass off of her body before she shot her hand out and grabbed Luka by the back of his clothes.

"Thank me later," the redhead said before flying back out the window with Luka in hand. Marinette trying her best to keep Luka in her room by holding onto his shoe, but she almost wound up falling out of her broken window, and let go to catch herself. The shards of glass still attached to the window sill slicing open her palms as she watched her new foe fly off with Luka in hand.

"Luka!"

"What are we going to do?" Tikki asked, flying out from under her jacket.

"We have to go and get him," she said. "Tikki, spots on!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Because I ran out of steam for this story a while back. I may write a sequel to it later to tie up loose ends. But for now, you can have this.

"You know, Luka. The more you kick like that. The harder it is to keep a hold of you," Sadie said as she flew across Paris, holding Luka by the back of his clothes. "I mean, you're at least a good eight to ten stories above the ground. I wouldn't want to fall from this height."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I needed bait to drag out Ladybug," she said. "And you might want to tuck your knees into your chest."

"What?" he asked before he banged both of his legs off of a billboard. "Ow!"

"I said to tuck your legs in," she said.

"Who are you?"

"I go by Scarab. But my real name is Sadie Kub-"

Hearing her words get cut off by an arrow going through her chest, Luka let out a frightened scream as he and Sadie started falling out of the sky, and landed in the pool at Le Grand Paris. Breaking through the surface gasping for air as Sadie just vanished into thin air.

"Are you okay, Luka?" Sabrina asked, helping him out of the pool as Chloe just watched the sky to see who or what sent Luka plummeting into the pool like that.

"I'm fine," he said, looking up at the sky to try and find who shot Sadie out of the sky. "We should probably get inside."

"Nice going, Falcon. Now we'll never get the scarab miraculous back," Anubis said as he and Falcon watched the three teenagers go back inside the hotel.

"I wouldn't be too worried about it," she said, taking out the remote that would send them and Lily back to their original timeline. "Sadie's not born yet. All we have to do is go back, and take the necklace back from her."

"Well then let's go find Lily, and go home so we can do that," he said.

* * *

**~2048~**

"Come on, I know you were in here somewhere," Jalil mumbled as he looked through the paperwork to try and find the scarab necklace that should have been on display in the Ancient Egypt exhibit.

"Lose something?" his wife asked.

"Yeah, the scarab necklace that was out in the Egypt exhibit. It was there earlier, but now it's gone and there's no record of it in the museum's inventory."

"That can't be right," she said, coming up beside him to look at the paperwork. "That thing's been in the museum for the last thirty years. It can't just up and vanish like that now. Someone must have taken it."

"But the question is who," Jalil said, turning his head towards the door when he heard a bunch of screaming coming from somewhere in the museum.

"Guys, it's Sadie," Alix said, running up to the door.

Throwing his paperwork down to follow his sister, Jalil ran down the hall to see what Sadie had done. Only to see his daughter laying on the floor, with an arrow going through her chest, bleeding all over the floor.

"Sadie..." he said, running over to his daughter, and holding her in his arms as his wife showed up and joined them. Sadie looking up at him with tears running down from her sapphire eyes as she reached her hand up to cup his face. "Sadie."

"I-I'm really glad you're okay now..." she said with a weak tone as her mom wiped her tears away.

"Sadie, you're going to be okay," she assured, her lips quivering as she and Jalil both watched their daughter take off her necklace with her other hand.

"Take care of her..." Sadie said, pressing her miraculous into her father's hand before her body relaxed against his. Jalil feeling his daughter's heart stop beating beneath his fingers as the tears started falling down his face.

"Sadie?" his wife said, trying to shake their daughter awake. "Sadie. Sadie, wake up!"

"Jalil," Alix started, seeing her brother's fist tighten around his daughter's necklace. But whatever she had said to him next didn't go through. All he could think about was his daughter. All the sleepless nights he spent taking care of her, all of the tears he dried from her eyes, all of the happy and sad times where she was right by his side. He had spent fifteen years going through all of that with her, and now she was gone.

Holding his daughter's lifeless body against his chest, Jalil took a shaking breath and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. Holding back his sobs as his wife broke down wailing, gripping Sadie's shirt for dear life while his own fingers tightened around his daughter's dark cherry colored locks, and a wave of parental rage took over him.

Whoever did this was going to pay. Permanently.


End file.
